France
in 2372]] , France|thumb|La Barre in 2367]] ]] France was a country on Earth, located on the Western European continent. ( ) It was comprised of a metropolitan territory with Paris as its capital city. It extended from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel to the north, and the Atlantic Ocean to the west. France's flag was three vertical bands of blue, white, and red. ( ; ) Geography Cities *Avignon ( ; ) *Epernay ( ) *La Barre ( ) *Sainte Claire ( ) *Marseille **Chez Sandríne ( ) **Starfleet Academy Training Base *Paris **Café des Artistes ( ) **Avenue des Champs-Élysées ( ; ) **Eiffel Tower ( ; ; ) **Hippodrome de Longchamp (Bois de Boulogne) ( ) **Louis Pasteur's house ( ) **Federation President's office ( ; ) )}} Hydrography Oceans and seas: Atlantic Ocean, English channel, Mediterranean Sea Rivers: Seine, Rhine, Rhone, Loire... Other * Mountains: Alps, Mont Ventoux * Regions: Burgundy, Corsica, Riviera History ;3.5 billion years ago: According to Q, the area that would one day be France was the location where life on the planet began. ( ) ;Ancient history : The French territory is part of the Roman Empire. Middle Ages :After the collapse of the Roman Empire, France becomes a monarchy. ( ; ) :Development of the French language. :First use of the franc currency. ;16th century :The da Vinci hologram wanted to move to France from Florence, because he thought the Florentines weren't able to grasp his genius and that the king of France would be a better patron. Two prominent French cities Leonardo had interest in were Paris and Avignon. ( ) ;17th century :1655 - The French mathematician Pierre de Fermat dies, leaving behind a note claiming to have discovered "remarkable proof" for what becomes known as Fermat's last theorem. ( ; ) ;18th century :1705 - The French frigate L'Entreprise is captured by the British Royal Navy and rechristened . :1743 - Foundation of the champagne manufacturer Moët et Chandon in Epernay. ( ) :1794 - The tricolor French flag (blue, white, red) is officially adopted. ( ) ]] ;19th century :1804 - General Napoleon Bonaparte, previously French Consul, declares himself the Emperor and Dictator of France, and takes much land from neighboring countries, including Germany, Italy, and the Netherlands. :1805 - Battle of Trafalgar : The British Royal Navy, led by Horatio Nelson aboard the , destroy a combined French and Spanish fleet. ( ; ) :1815 - Battle of Waterloo : The Napoleon armies are finally defeated by the British-Russian-Dutch alliance. ( ) :1822 - Birth of the scientist Louis Pasteur. ( ; ). :1880s - Construction of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. ;20th century :1910s - France is involved in the First World War. :1930 - Jean Labeau becomes Foreign Minister on February 9th. The same year, he meets in Paris, the United States of America ambassador. ( ) :1930s-40s - France is involved in the Second World War. :Subsequent to the Second World War, General Charles de Gaulle inspires the political doctrine known as gaullism. ( ) :Late 20th century - France was a founding member of the European Space Agency and worked closely with the Russian Space Agency for training their astronauts. ( ) ;21st century :2024 - Student unrest in France made it an undesirable tourist destination for Earth's elite. In this year, the "Neo-Trotskyists" had recently taken control of the government, after defeating the incumbent "Gaullists". The change in government had little if any impact on stopping the rampant civil unrest. Europe in general was remarked to be "falling apart" at this time. ( ) ;24th century :2305 - Jean-Luc Picard is born in La Barre. Culture *'Literature' **''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' and Les Misérables (Victor Hugo) **''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' (Jules Verne) **''Cyrano de Bergerac'' (Edmond Rostand) *'Music' **''Les Troyens'' (Louis Hector Berlioz) **(Georges Bizet) French *List of people of French descent *A section of New Orleans, originally settled by the French is referred to as the French Quarter. ( ) Other In Dangerous Ground, Doctor John Rawley spent some of his four years after graduating from Johns Hopkins in this country. During his stay in France, Dr. Rawley studied psychiatry. ( ) Appendices Background information France may or may not exist as a separate country in the 23rd or 24th centuries. There is also speculation based on its location and the real world (France was one of the instigators of the in 1957) that it was part of the European Alliance. Star Trek in France Star Trek didn't air on French television until . Only thirteen episodes were broadcast at the time on TF1; twelve weekly from to , with one broadcast on : , , , , , , , , , , , , and . The remaining 66 episodes aired in on the channel La Cinq. TOS was the only Star Trek series to air on French terrestrial television. Star Trek: The Next Generation aired on the cable and satellite channel Canal Jimmy in , followed by Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager in and Star Trek: Enterprise in . External link * de:Frankreich fr:France it:Francia nl:Frankrijk Category:Earth countries Category:The Dixon Hill Series